Forever is a long time
by Erica Amidala
Summary: Takes place immediatley after OHMSS, major Angyst


Felix Leighter turned around form his talk with Bill, M's chief of staff. 

"Gunshots,"He gasped. He jumped into his car along with two of the other 00 agents. 

"Might be Bloefeld." One of them said grimly. 

Oh God, James! Felix thought. 

As they rounded the bend they saw the car that James and his bride had been riding in. It was stopped by the side of the road, the windows were cracked by bullets that had entered. Felix saw no activity inside of the car. 

He ran out of the car and opened the door of the other car. His friends limp body with bullet throught his arm. He could tell that Tracey was dead, but right now his focus was on James. He checked his pulse and looked ant the wound, when he stood up he was no longer the concerned friend but the cool CIA agent. 

"Radio up to M, tell them-tell them that the girl is dead, and that James is injured, we don't know how badly, but he is stable at the moment. Blofeld may still be around, so tell them to be carefull. 

One of the agents replied,"Blofeld just took off in a private plane, we don't know where to though." 

"All right" 

Felix was not only worried about his physical injurys but the emotional ones, he knew that James loved Tracy so much that he would give up his life for her without thinking. 

He looked up and saw a helicopter ambulance with M and Q inside of it, he stood up and signaled them where to land. 

What would happen then, they could only wait and see. In the helicopter James started yelling; "Tracy! Blofeld, Blofeld!" 

"James, James its ok, shhh." Felix said to him, though bond was still unconcionce he knew he heared him. As the medic gave him a sedative and his body relaxed Felix remarked to Q and M; 

"This is going to be hell for the next couple of months." 

Q remarked, shaking his head,"He loved that girl more the anything, ever, she was so sweet, poor 007." 

They were all silent, thinking of what was too come. 

"We're at the hospital now, I'm sure that you'll want to go with him, just tell the doctor who you are, I'm sure he'll be all right with it. ------------------------ James Bond opened his eyes; "No!"He whispered,"No! Not Tracey, not Tracey..." 

Felix realized that James had woken up and went to his side,"James?" 

"Felix? Oh my god..."He closed his eyes again 

"She died instantly James, she didn't suffer at all, at least it was painless." 

"She has it easy, painles or her, thats an awful thing to say, shes dead and i'm alive, I should have died with her, I should have died, I wish I had died with her......" His voice stopped as the pain mediations worked and he fell into a drug induced sleep. 

Felix could only stare at his friends face, overcome at what he had just said. 

M and Q suddenly walked in. 

"Has he woken up, yet?" Q asked. 

"He-he said that he wished he was dead, too be with her." Felix managed to stammer out. 

All three of them stared horrified at the man who only hours ago lived life to its fullest percentage. Now he wanted to be dead. 

"Good god." M manaed to stammer out. 

They all began waiting for the enviteble, when he would awaken and what he would say. ____________________ 

"Tracey....." 

Q whirled around," 007!! I'm here, your friend Felix and M are downstairs. I'm sorry." 

"Bond just stared up at Q, "Shes dead, it was Blofeld, he came in a car with Bunt, they shot once, I didn't think it hit anything- I yelled to Tracey to start the car...she didn't answer, I looked over at her and-and-and she was dead... I leaned over, blofeld came back-I managed to shoot him in the leg, but he shot me in the arm- I-I should have let him shoot me through the head." 

Q sat down and grabbed his good arm, "James, go back to sleep, you will get him. 

"I never mean to ruin the gagets, Q, I didn't mean-" He fell back to sleep. 

Q culd only stare blankely ahead as Felix and M came through the door. ---------------------------------------------------------- "Oh God" Felix said. Knowing instantly what happened by the quartermasters expression. 

Felix's cellular phone suddenly rang out, he looked at it as if seeing it for the first time. "Excuse me," he said angrily as he opened it. 

"Hello, Yes, he'll be all right, physically at least, no, I'm not; Forget it! I can't go back now! I need another couple of weeks, we owe it to him at least, I can't just leave him! Fine, talk to you later." 

Though the conversation was one-sided M and Q could tell what that meant, Felix was being called back to the U.S. 

"Felix, its your job, you need to leave," M said. 

"I can't just leave him, not after this, and you know it." Felix replied angrily. "I'll call tonight and se if I can get another week out of the CIA, these are the times that I want to work for the British government. I'll go, I have to, or I'll get fired, god sometimes I hate this job." ------------------------------------------------- Several weeks later..in Q branch "Hello James," Q said falteringly. "We just had word that 004 put a bullet in Blofeld's hand, he escaped though." 

"I'll get him," James Bond said angrily,"I swear it." 

"James, you can't be so hard on yourself, you couldn't have stopped it." 

James suddenly let out his frustaration, "I could have stopped it! I should have taken the bullet for her, she should be here now, not me, not me-" He suddenly yelled. 

Q suddenly slapped him, "cut the crap James Bond! Read my lips, there is nothing you could have done, nothing, and you are going to live with that, and you are going to stop this, now!" 

The two men stared at one another, then James Bond, agent 007, who had saved the world, slept with so many women and done so many things cried. He cried for his wife of hours, for all of the women he couldn't save, for every innocent person who died, and he cried for himself, right in Q Branch with only one witness, the quartermaster. 

The man who had never before shown any weakness stood up, both men exchanged a look, the past few minutes were never revealed. 

Fin 

Please don't be too hard, I'm only a 13 year old! 

Feedback is a drug, feed my addiction and review, or Galsoccer7@aol.com 


End file.
